


Successor

by WakkaBoom



Series: Ichigo/Shunsui/Jushiro [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29540658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WakkaBoom/pseuds/WakkaBoom
Summary: The time to choose his successor is near.Head Captain Yamamoto is glad to have a chance to choose whom he wanted.
Relationships: Kurosaki Ichigo/Kyouraku Shunsui/Ukitake Juushirou
Series: Ichigo/Shunsui/Jushiro [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170296
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Successor

**Author's Note:**

> I had this story written before ‘Letter’.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

Genryuusai Yamamoto has lived long.

Too long one would say.

Too set in his old ways for the past thousand years. Too set in them that it took an infant to defy an execution of a Shinigami for giving said infant powers to protect his family.

The captains have already begun to look forward to the new change, even though they kept silent on the matter. He could feel their need to change and adapt like the Living World does. He was too se in his old ways, even if he wanted to change them, he was too old to adapt. A generation, a new Head Captain could show, and encourage, change and adaptation.

But who cold he name as successor? Shunsui and Jushiro were out of the question. He practically raised those two himself. Unohana will refuse, Soi Fon is too strict and would rather follow the law to the letter than be open for changes, Komamura was also out of the question.

Mayuri was a distinct and strict NO.

Kenpachi would have constant wars and that is something Soul Society couldn’t afford let alone want.

Byakuya already has enough with his Clan duties and appointing him would just cause clan war that would last longer than the Quincy war.

Hitsugaya can barely keep his lieutenant in check.

So who? The lieutenants are fiercely loyal to their captains, so that would be a struggle between them.

Then he felt a familiar reiatsu. One that was barely controlled, and that itself was a vast improvement from the first time he came to Soul Society.

All thanks to his two sons. Ever since the three had gotten together, his reiatsu has improved among his other abilities. In time, he will be strongest than before and than anyone else.

He smiled. A tired smile, one that showed his true age.

Yes, he will do nicely.

~~

After weeks of exams and a month worth of studying Ichigo finally had tome to visit the Soul Society to hang out with his friends and spend some time with his lovers.

They have been very understanding and practically had banished him from doing any Shinigami work until he was done with them. He smiled at the endearment, they love him, but wanted him to live a full life in the Living World. Well, now that he was done with them he can spend the next few days with them with no worry. Thanks to Urahara, who promised him that he’ll keep an eye on Karakura town, and the Vizored who lived there would help as well.

He was expecting a few days of relaxation with a spar or two thrown in the mix with Kenpachi. Man will never leave him alone.

What he was not expecting as a summons with the Head Captain. Calling him along with Shunsui and Jushiroto come to the First Squad barracks.

The shocked look in both his lovers face said everything. It wasn’t everyday that anyone was summoned to the Head Captain personal quarters. They wondered what could it be. Ichigo understood why Jushiro and Shunsui would go. They knew each other before his father was even a thought, but for Ichigo to go? Was there another problem he had to help them with? Some idiot thinking about destroying or taking over Soul Society again? He could find out once they got there he supposed.

~~

“Head Captain, Kurosaki Ichigo is here” Chojiro announced.

“Bring them in” he commanded, putting his pen down. His writing can wait for a few moments.

“Kurosaki Ichgio, thank you for taking the time to come” he said. He knew it was more of a command, but still.

“You’re welcome, I guess?” ‘Is he serious?’ He thought, he commanded them to come, but the tone of the Commander’s voice was gentle, even more so than what he was used to.

“I’ll get straight to the point” he walked around the desk to stand in front of the young man. It could be the least he can do for the moment. He took his time to look a the young man in front of him. In a span of a few years he changed everyone’s perceptions about everything, to learning a new way to looking at things to even having them to show around the Living World. At the same time he had lost a lot of the baby fat he had and replaced them with hard muscles and battle earned scars. ‘Scars that should never be there’ he thought. He fought so many battles for them, yet he never asked for anything in return.

Yes, he chose his successor nicely. And with Shiunsui and Jushiro next to him, along with the other captains, he will even surpass him.

Noticing his fidgeting stance,Genryusai decided to keep from making his future heir nervous.

“I want you to be the next Captain Commander” he looked straight at his eyes.

A resounding “HUUUUUHH!!” Could be heard even outside the wall of the barracks.

“Wait, what? What do you mean next ‘Head Captain Commander’?” Then he looked around expecting to be let in on the joke “C’mon now, jokes a little too much you know?” He smiled awkwardly.

“Ichigo” Jushiro called gently, “he’s not joking” pointing back at his master. Ichigo looked at the Head Captain, and saw that the old shinigami was still looking at him. 

No smile.

No laughter.

“You’re serious” he whispered, “wait shouldn’t it be Shunsui or Jyushiro? Maybe Unohana? What about the other captains?” He gaped, still thinking when the joke would end.

“The other captains are not capable to do such work, and the necessary changes to help continue both improving Soul Society and moving forward to the future, we need new changes and those changes will begin with a new Head Captain Commander” he explained.

“Well what about the Vizored? They have been in the World of the Living for over one hundred years. They -”

“They won’t do it. Mostly because it would be the Head Captain asking them. True, they returned to their original posts, but they’re still wary of OId Man Yama” Shunsui explained. For his former teacher to ask Ichigo for the position, that meant the old shinigami had thought this carefully and thoroughly in his choice. If he was honest, he thought Ichigo was the best option. He could think all the wonderful things about Ichigo, but it was better if he could show it to him later.

Jushiro nodded along, agreeing with his love and former teacher. Ichgo turned to him “What about you Jushiro? I mean don’t you or Shunsui want to be Head Captain?”

“I agree with Master and Shunsui, Ichigo. Besides, I am too ill for the duties that come with the position. And Shunsui barely gets any work done even with Nanao hitting him in the head” Jushiro couldn’t help but take a jab at this other lover.

“Hey” Shunsui protested.

Ichigo let sink in what he was told. It seemed that no matter what Head Captain Yamamoto had thought of every option and everything. What did he even think of -?

“What about my studies? Do I have to become a Head Captain immediately?” He frantically asked. As much as he loved Shiunsui and Jushiro he still had family in Karakura town, and wanted to keep his promise to live his life to the fullest.

The Captain Commander let out a barked laughed. This kid is still worried, huh? Looking at all sides before making a decision. He indeed chose wisely. “Do not fret about that, Kurosaki Ichigo. You will become a Head Captain once you have lived your life in the Living World and have gone through the process of being a proper soul reaper”

Ichigo let out a sigh of relief, ‘that’s good’ he thought, he can keep his promise.

“If I did otherwise, Shunsui and Jushiro would be angry with me and spend their time with you” he chuckled, making the young man before him turn red at the comment.

“But Master, Ichigo is already a proper Soul Reaper and his ability is already exceeding many expectations” Jushiro protested. There is really no need for that since Ichigo learned through battle, and even more with them.

“I know, just as I know you two have been teaching him when you are together. I congratulate you for that, I sense a vast improvement in his Spiritual Pressure” he praised.

“Ichigo will be getting private lessons, only going to the academy for the other subjects” he explained. He did agree with Jushiro on that part, there was no need for repeated lessons when there were other lessons to be learned. That would come later in time for now he will appoint Ichigo as his successor and submit his request for Central 46.

“Kurosaki Ichigo” he addressed the boy once more, “will you accept the position of Head Captain when the time calls?”

“I will” he looked at the Captain commander in the eyes. It will be difficult, but he has his lovers to help him through, along with the Vizored and other captains. The old man nodded and smiled.

“That will be all” he banged his staff. The three men bowed and left.

As soon as they left the barracks Ichigo was pulled into a hug from Jyushiro, while Shunsui draped over them and tighten his hold on them. The three enjoying the closeness for a few seconds before separating.

“I’m so glad Master chose you Ichigo” Jushiro kissed his forehead. Ichigo couldn’t help but blush, while they showed affection time to time, it was rarely done out in the open, even rarer with a kiss. Most Shinigami would mind their own business, but there were still those opposed same sex couple, eve more so with a trio. So they kept it low key as possible.

In one swoop motion, Shunsui lifted Ichigo and kissed his temple. “Hey! Shunsui! Put me down!” Ichgio cried out, but he was responded with laughter and a quick shunpo to Jyushiro’s home, followed by Jushiro himself.

They later sent out butterflies to their respective squads, stating that they wouldn’t be coming in for the rest of the day and not to expect them the next day. 

Or the day after that.


End file.
